Nathaniel McQuade
Our duty is not to judge or interpret orders to our liking. Our duty is to obey and execute those orders. Our duty is to serve the clan. Not ourselves. - Nathaniel McQuade, when being questioned by Alpha high command after executing Daniel Jethroth. Nathaniel McQuade is a Dragoon loyal to the Alpha Clan. He has served in every one of the clan's major conflicts beginning with the Hanning Campaign, being one of the Alpha Clan's most decorated soldiers. He is characterized by his sense of duty, always placing the goals of the clan before his own. Early Life Nathaniel McQuade was born in Founder's Mesa to Brandon and Sarah McQuade, two dragoons who found themselves among those in the top tier of dragoon society. However, due to his family's history of opposing many policies implemented by the Bloomers, he was generally looked down upon. Despite the administration looking down upon him, he excelled at the academy. His instructors were annoyed by his subtly cynical attitude, but they couldn't deny the fact that he was motivated and had the skill and intelligence to back it up. Alpha Clan Service McQuade finished the academy early, driven by his desire to serve the clan. Howler Squad As McQuade graduated, the Alpha Clan was in the final stages of preparing for the Hanning Campaign. He quickly volunteered for active duty, and they found a place for him in Howler Squad of Neptune Company, 24th Battalion. Hanning Campaign 24th Battalion assisted in the push to the gates of Hanning. When the city fought back and the Alpha attack transformed into a siege, Sergeant Kusnadi was killed in one of the retaliatory attacks. With Howler Squad in the field without a sergeant to lead them, McQuade took it upon himself to step up. Despite his young age and lack of experience, the squad respected his assertiveness and leadership ability. McQuade continued to be the unofficial leader of Howler Squad through the duration of the Hanning Campaign. Unlike other dragoons in his position (young/inexperienced but in a leadership position), he never came off as arrogant or displayed poor judgement. Throughout his interim as squad leader, he remained humble while remaining confident and effective. At the closure of the Hanning Campaign, McQuade was officially made sergeant of Howler Squad. Operation Diomedes 24th Battalion was one of ten battalions that were tasked with taking the Beta capital of Valletta. Specifically, Neptune Company was among the three companies that were air dropped into the heart of the capital and tasked with causing chaos throughout the city and pulling defenders from the walls. As a last ditch effort to allow noncombatants to escape the city, the Beta Clan eventually directed all forces to allow the Alpha Clan to enter the city hoping to funnel them in. By this time, Neptune Company was the only remaining intact company in the heart of the city. The company regrouped and seized control of a basilica. However, they are unprepared when civilians and serfs alike rally to resist them. By the time the lead elements of the Alpha assault arrive to relieve them, most of the company is dead or wounded. McQuade, although wounded, was still on his feet and fighting when they were relieved. In fact, surviving members of the company attributed their survival to McQuade's will and resourcefulness. In a debriefing, one of the colts made a comment about how he "behaved like a wolf desperate to defend his pack." This led to those in 24th Battalion referring to him as "the Wolf" in admiration. Once the operation was complete and the Alpha Clan was victorious, McQuade was promoted to hauptmann and transferred to Libra Company, who lost their leader inside the walls of Valletta. This made McQuade one of the youngest hauptmanns in Alpha history. Hauptmann of Libra Company Following Operation Diomedes, 24th Battalion was among those that began preparing for the eventual fight against the Zeta Clan. McQuade was vigilant in making sure his company were far above the common standard and ready for the mission at hand. Operation Achilles After years of planning, the Alpha Clan launched Operation Achilles. After an artillery bombardment of the Zeta capital city of Delvon, 24th Battalion was among those that besieged the city. With Libra Company leading the way, the battalion was effective in pushing through the city. Those in the battalion, like before, took note of McQuade's tenacity and leadership ability. Early on in the assault, Warlord Daniel Jethroth was given orders from high command to burn and raze everything of cultural significance, aiming to eradicate not only Zeta but also Zeta's legacy. When the battalion began to carry out the order, Jethroth found himself hesitating upon seeing his soldiers burning down schools and temples. Many in the Alpha Clan were already suspicious of Jethroth due to his familial ties to the Zeta Clan. McQuade took note of his warlord's hesitancy and kept a close watch. Before the end of the day, Jethroth couldn't take it and ordered his men to halt when seeing them take multiple flamethrowers to a school. McQuade intervened, ordering the men to continue what they were doing. Jethroth and McQuade got into a quick argument, with both of them accusing the other of insubordination. The argument escalated. Jethroth stepped away from McQuade to once again order his battalion to cease their actions. McQuade responded by drawing his battle axe, igniting it, and executing Jethroth without another word. In the moment, McQuade assumed command of 24th Battalion and led them deeper into the city, accomplishing every task assigned to him. At the conclusion of the operation, McQuade was brought in to meet with Chieftain Bloomer and the rest of high command. Now that the operation was over, they wanted to investigate what happened between him and Jethroth. McQuade told them what happened: Jethroth was refusing to obey orders given to him, so McQuade executed him. After taking statements from other members of the battalion, Bloomer concluded that McQuade was serving the interests of the clan. He also commended McQuade on his assertiveness and will to act. He promoted McQuade to warlord of 24th Battalion. Warlord of 24th Battalion Seeing potential in the young warlord and wanting to put him to the test, Bloomer also assigned McQuade command of the campaign that would later be pejoratively referred to as "Operation Fumigation." "Operation Fumigation" McQuade was briefed on the objective on the campaign and went straight to work. He was tasked with commanding multiple battalions and taking them across the continent, hunting down and eliminating all Zeta survivors and sympathizers that may fled the Eastern Reach. He assigned 12th, 35th, and 47th Battalions to sweep through deeper portions of the Northern Reach and push down into the far stretches of the Western Reach. Deshi Cao, newly appointed warlord of the 12th Battalion, would be tasked with commanding this part of the campaign. 17th, 38th, and 73rd Battalions were ordered to sweep through the southern portions of the Northern Reach, eventually sweeping down to the Southern Reach and the southern areas of the Western Reach. Desmond Gray, warlord of the 73rd Battalion, would be tasked of this part of the campaign. 53rd and 62nd Battalions were ordered to sweep down through the Eastern Reach, following the coast through the Southern Reach until they hit the Western Reach. Gregor Purifoy, warlord of the 53rd Battalion, would be tasked with commanding this part of the campaign. McQuade and 24th Battalion tailed behind Cao and Gray, coordinating and reinforcing as needed. McQuade took his time, and the campaign took 12 years to complete. By the end of his campaign, several thousand Zeta survivors and sympathizers were killed in combat, executed, or imprisoned. Although it took more than a decade, the operation was considered a success. With the campaign over, high command contemplated where to place McQuade. Chieftain Bloomer was impressed by the young warlord, while others in high command (such as Silas Hellion) secretly felt that McQuade may be a potential political threat. With the supreme commander in the Shah Province having recently been killed in an ambush, they decided to make McQuade the Field Marshal of operations in the Northern and Western Reaches. While it is most definitely a position of great honor, those like Silas Hellion secretly hoped the position would keep McQuade content and unwilling to make a push into high command. McQuade suspected this may be the case, but he accepted the position gracefully. Field Marshal McQuade headed to the Shah Province immediately to assess the situation of the campaign in the region. Although the situation was a bit dreary, McQuade swiftly began reorganizing the troops in the region, hoping he could swing the momentum back in the clan's favor against the local insurgents. Things seemed to go his way at first, then the events leading up to the Battle of Jackal Creek took place. McQuade realized the insurgents were more resourceful and organized than he originally understood. Although he continued leading and doing what he could, he secretly began to think the original intent of the Shah Campaign was a lost cause. After some time, the Alpha Clan announced their plan for the Invasion of Roommenor. McQuade was disappointed he was not included in the invasion force, but he accepted the fact that the clan needed him on the Northern Continent. That was his duty, and he was content with it. He continued leading Alpha forces in the Northern and Western Reaches for several years. When White Horse begun getting involved in the conflict in the Shah Province, McQuade decided to withdraw Alpha troops from the region. He initially drew criticism from high command, but he stood by his convictions and ultimately swayed them to see the conflict the way he did. With his attention being occupied in Roommenor, Chieftain Jeremy Bloomer decided to give McQuade full authority of the Northern Continent. McQuade felt honored, while many of Bloomer's political rivals were disappointed. McQuade spent the next year fortifying Alpha positions on the continent, fighting back White Horse aggression and other small uprisings. Soon, mysterious warriors from the desert (coming to be known as Zealots) began attacking outlying cities in the north and west. McQuade did his best to also combat this new threat, but found his troops were constantly on the losing side. After hearing that the chieftain had married the Queen of Roommenor, McQuade sent word to Chieftain Bloomer requesting reinforcements. In return, Queens Guard from Roommenor began being sent across the sea to the main continent to reinforce Alpha troop. Several Alpha battalions joined the Queens Guard troopers. McQuade frowned upon hearing that his troops will fight alongside Queens Guard, but he kept his mouth shut. Assault on the Ivory Tower Soon after, McQuade received an urgent message from Chieftain Bloomer: The Alpha Clan and the remaining Guardians agreed to peace terms and are to unite against Malkeris. McQuade was a bit startled of the sudden news, but he quickly rallied what battalions he could to meet with Bloomer's forces in the Western Reach. Along with the majority of the Alpha Clan, McQuade marched with the united forces on the Ivory Tower. After fighting through many of the creatures and experiments created by Malkeris, the united forces faced the Omega Clan. The united forces continued to take losses, but McQuade pushed his troops forward. The united forces are ultimately successful. Road to Armistice With Malkeris defeated, the united forces turned their attention to the Zealots, McQuade being the one to brief them. When Bloomer, Pulsar, and Osprey discuss reaching out to White Horse, McQuade and Talia Hellion strongly advise against it. Despite their plea, the plans are made to make peace with White Horse. The Hunan Summit McQuade contacts Cassandra Volice, offering an olive branch and requesting a meeting with her and other White Horse leaders. She agrees, calling for all notable White Horse commanders to meet in Hunan to "discuss strategy." Accompanied by Crow Squad from Recon Division, he is the last person to enter the meeting. He is initially met by hostility from the majority of the room, but he slowly makes his case about the Zealots. Volice backed him, claiming that coming together would be the only way to combat this threat. The meeting quickly adjourned when about half of the White Horse commanders stormed out. The remaining commanders, including Volice, pledge themselves to the new alliance. White Horse Civil War McQuade kept Crow Squad and his own 24th Battalion close following the summit after Volice suggested there may be consequences to her actions. Sure enough, violence broke out between the different sects of White Horse. McQuade and his Guardian allies immediately intervened, helping their new allies squash those that would oppose them. This would help build trust between the two sides. Lons The Guardians, the remainder of White Horse, and the majority of the Alpha Clan forces regroup outside the town of Lons. Scouts reported large amounts of Zealots moving towards the area, and the allied forces were ready to meet them head on. The allied forces went on the offensive, hoping to push forward and prevent the Zealots from getting close to the town. They were nearly successful, until the JDF revealed themselves and turned the tide of the battle. Together, the JDF and Zealots devastated the united forces. Bloomer ordered the retreat, and the united forces quickly vacated the battle. Believing that the JDF forces and the Zealots are too much for them to defeat, Jeremy Bloomer quickly began putting together plans for the united forces to retreat to Founders Mesa then eventually cross the sea to Roommenor. McQuade disagreed, arguing that their new enemies will simply chase them across the sea. Osprey and Pulsar both agreed. Wayne, a member of the Marshals and new to the alliance, brought new intelligence to the table. Wayne grew up in Lons and knew of a power source buried underneath the town that could possibly be used as a weapon. They quickly put a plan together, knowing that their enemies would descend on Lons sooner rather than later. Second Battle of Lons Led by McQuade and Volice, the bulk of the united forces pushed through the town and clashed with the enemy on the outskirts. Jeremy Bloomer, meanwhile, took a small portion of the forces to evacuate the town. Meanwhile, Wayne led Osprey through a system of hidden tunnels and caverns to find this power source. Upon finding the power source, which turned out to be Lost Tech, Osprey told Wayne to retreat to safety. Wayne initially refused. Upon Osprey beginning to power up and ignite this Lost Tech, Wayne gave his goodbye and quickly retreated through the tunnels. Bloomer managed to get the town evacuated just as McQuade and Volice were pushed back. Osprey gave the word to begin to pull back. With the Zealots and JDF nipping at their feet, McQuade volunteered his 24th Company to dig into the town and cover the retreat. Bloomer and Volice both gave quick goodbyes before fleeing the town. Pulsar also stayed behind to assist in covering the retreat. McQuade and 24th Company successfully held back the enemy forces long enough for Osprey to activate the Lost Tech and set off a large explosion, wiping out more than half of the enemy forces. Death With the rest of 24th Company and Pulsar, McQuade sacrificed himself and was killed in the explosion that defeated the JDF and Zealots. Legacy Although many warlords in high command didn't think fondly of McQuade for political reasons, everyone who served with him had nothing but positive things to say about him. After the MacQuade died at the Second Battle of Lons, he was hailed a hero of the Alpha Clan. Although his body, like many others in 24th Battalion, was never recovered, a proper Alpha funeral was held for him. His personal battle axe, however, was recovered from the battlefield. The axe was put in an honorary display case in Founders Mesa.